Hinge devices have been used as a connecting media between a monitor and a mother board of a notebook computer for a long time. Most hinge devices do have sufficient effect to provide necessary torque between the monitor and the mother board when the notebook computer is opened to display the monitor. However, one strength/size of hinge might be manufactured to cope with monitors of different weights and so the hinge is manufactured to cope with the heavier monitor. Therefore, some hinge devices which are mounted within the present notebook computers seem to involve a waste in material. An idea of using the right tool to complete a task is becoming more and more important these days. Therefore, to provide a suitable hinge device for light load is crucial in the modern efficiency-concious.
Thus, a hinge device constructed in accordance with the present invention tends to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.